In modern computer systems, a file system stores and organizes computer files to enable a user to efficiently locate and access requested files. File systems can utilize a storage device such as a hard disk drive to provide local access or provide access to data stored on a remote file server. A file system can also be characterized as a set of abstract data types that are implemented for the storage, hierarchical organization, manipulation, navigation, access, and retrieval of data. The file system software is responsible for organizing files and directories.
Many companies and individuals with large amounts of stored data employ a file system as a data storage system. These data storage systems can be located local to the data to be backed up or at a remote site. The data storage systems can be managed by the entity controlling the data storage devices or a data storage service company. Data can be added to the storage system at any frequency and at any amount.
Data storage systems may offer storage for backup and disaster recovery. Transfer to remote storage may require the transfer of data over a network. One network that allows transferring data across a data storage system is a Fibre Channel network. Fibre Channel allows a server and/or a storage unit to be located at a substantial distance from other components of the data storage system if optical fiber is used as the physical medium. However, optical fiber is not required for shorter distances, as a Fibre Channel network may also be implemented using coaxial cable and ordinary telephone twisted pair.